Lion
by h4ruh1
Summary: León, los dos salimos de una jaula que se congestionó ¿Estarás riendo como lo solías hacer?


_Hiyooo~ :)_

_Este es mi primer fic tanto de Hetalia, como de esta pareja y a su vez en esta página :)U así que espero realmente que gusten de ésta historia la cual en realidad está basada en un mad AlfredxArthur+Kiku y escrito según mi punto de vista (para los que ya lo vieron sabrán cómo avanza esta historia, los que no... no importa xD al final del fic dejaré el link del video)_

_Admiradoras de Kiku... no me maten D:_

_Disclaimer: muchos blah y re-blah's.... no, yo no soy Himaruya, tampoco Amano Tsukiko ni menos la artista que hizo ese mad por lo que nada me pertenece xDU_

* * *

_Inwateaaaa~_

Todo estaba oscuro. Ni un alma viviente o algo posible a identificar. Fundido en lo negro; mas una dulce y delicada voz se podía percibir cuan coro de ángeles en aquel eterno vacío.

_Inwaaateeeeaaaa~~_

Sí… dulce melodía… como amaba aquella fusión de letras salidas de esos labios tan tiernos y jóvenes con tan siquiera pocos días de vida… quizá.

_¡Inwateaaaa!_

Una vez más, con insistencia, esta vez la oscuridad se vio difuminada por una luz horizontal. Todo empezaba a hacerse más claro.

Arthur, con lentitud, abrió los ojos topándose con un doble cielo; el que tenía a kilómetros de distancia de él y la mirada pura de un pequeño e inocente niño que parecía reclamar por atención ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido?

- ¡Inwatea! – Se abrazó al mayor apenas vio que había logrado su cometido – estoy tan feliz que por fin te hallas despertado – sus labios se curvaron dibujando una encantadora sonrisa.

El otro también sonrió en señal que todo andaba bien y acarició la dorada melena del menor suavizando su rostro al sentirse tan lleno con aquel acto – ¿Estuve dormido por mucho? – su respuesta fue resumida al ver la cabecita del niño moverse de manera afirmativa.

- Mientras dormías, fui a jugar cerca de un lago HERMOOOOSOOO – alargaba las palabras mientras se estiraba lo más que podía levantando sus bracitos demostrando lo fantástico y grande que era – quería compartirlo contigo, Inwatea– volvió a bajarlas dejando escapar una pequeña risa tímida.

- ¿Eh? -

Y antes que pudiera articular palabra cualquiera alguna, ya estaba siendo jalado por la fuerza abismal del pequeño quien a toda prisa, y entre dulces risillas, lo llevaba al lugar mencionado. Se sentía tan pleno a su lado…

_Como amo esa sonrisa… ojalá la viera para siempre…_

- ¡Por aquí Inwatea! –

Pasando entre arbustos y árboles llegaron a un magnífico manantial.  
Sin duda, la naturaleza podía ser fantástica y artística… tan increíble… tan mística… tan…

_¿Quién es él?_

Alguien estaba dentro de ese manantial. Al principio creyó que tal vez era un ciudadano con intenciones de bañarse, pero llevaba sus ropas puestas, muy extrañas a su parecer, sin embargo, familiares… su cabellos eran negros, lacios, cortos y sedosos, parecía ser de estatura baja, sus ojos permanecían cerrados en un sutil y bello rostro, su cuerpo era muy delicado de por sí a pesar de traer todas esas telas encima… ¿una yukata?

- ¡H-Hey tú! – articuló nervioso temiendo a que se tratara de un suicidio. Soltó la pequeña mano del niño con intenciones de acercarse al joven que estaba ahí. Se le hacía tan conocido… – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién e--? -

Se detuvo en seco. De la nada escuchó el sonido del gatillo sintiendo a su vez el frío del metal en su cabeza que se entremetía en su mata de cabellos rubios.

- Solías ser tan grande… -

Fue lo que escuchó y lo que trastornó el dulce y armonioso paisaje por uno que solo le daban ganas de vomitar. Oscuro, frío, consumido en una terrible tormenta feroz y a su vez triste. Incluso su ropa había cambiado por un uniforme rojo y negro de guerra.

El dolor y la amargura lo invadían con furia, deseaba llorar, llorar hasta quedase ni con una sola gota de humedad en él…

Hasta secarse y morir…

_Engwand, I love you…  
_

"_**León"**_

- ¿Eh? –

Unos luminosos y fastidiosos rayos cayeron sobre su dormido rostro avisándole que debía levantarse, despertar. Lentamente dejó notar el hermoso destello jade de sus ojos el cual se mostró sensible a la luz del sol, solo una mano bastó para protegerse de ello.

Fue su sorpresa cuando sintió en ese momento lo húmedo que su rostro se encontraba ¿había estado llorando? Se secó las posibles lágrimas que una vez recorrieron por aquella superficie.

- Ahh… - suspiró profundo – ¿…otra vez? -

Ladeó la cabeza al otro lado de la cama en dónde se hallaba otra almohada igual a la que usaba perfectamente acomodada. Jamás alguien podría sospechar que cualquier alma viviente hubiese dormido a su costado la noche anterior.

- "Seguramente despertó demasiado temprano y no quiso causarme molestias…" – pensó quitándose las sábanas de encima para ir a darse una ducha fría. Sí… un poco de agua bastante fría podría subirle el ánimo y hacerle olvidar aquello. Sentía el corazón acongojado y comprimiéndose con fuerza en el pecho, el nudo terrible en la garganta y la cabeza algo mareada.

Así eran las mañanas normales para Inglaterra alrededor de "aquellas épocas del año", un país que aun no podía superar el abandono de su tan preciada colonia… no, no sólo era eso…

_Él me odia…_

Cerró la llave de la ducha y salió del baño a vestirse.

Frente a un gran espejo se miraba como iba anudándose la corbata. Una vuelta, otra vuelta de lado a lado sobre el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, algo brillante y llamativo destellaba ahí… un anillo. Sonrió.

¿Cuánto había pasado que lo llevaba? ¿Un año? ¿Un mes? No era ni una semana, a lo mucho cuatro días, y sin embargo, para él era como toda una vida de eterna felicidad… ¡Claro que lo estaba! Cualquier persona sería la más feliz del mundo al sentir que tendría una vida plena junto al ser que más amaba, pero…

Aquel día no era nada menos que 4 de Julio. Tendría una reunión importante en casa de América a celebrar su "cumpleaños" y no podía permitirse llegar mal, no podía dejarse afectar con la misma pesadilla de todas las noches, tampoco tener esa sensación a vacío cada vez al verlo… menos ahora que "ya no estaba sólo".

_Una vuelta más, otra sobre la anterior y finalmente el nudo._

Apreció en el espejo lo bien que le había quedado y volteó en busca de su saco para ponérselo. 

"_**Los dos salimos de una jaula que se congestionó"  
**_

- ¿Pero qué…? –

Su corazón dejó de palpitar en un instante al igual que su aliento tal cual cómo si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, su rostro palideció y aun así no quitó la mirada del espejo hacia tal escena que lo dejó aterrado.

Atrás suyo, en lo que sería la cama, se encontraba el fantasma de un pequeño niño, aproximadamente 12 años. Llevaba un pijama blanco, un poco largo y bastante holgado el cual le quedaba bailando, dejando notar sus flacas rodillas, descalzo.

Jugaba inocentemente con las sábanas que hacía poco Arthur las había desordenado con una encantadora sonrisa y los ojos cerrados… ese dulce rostro solo representaba inocencia.

Entre ese momento de diversión, giró la cabeza en dirección a ver a Inglaterra. En el espejo se apreciaba como su dorada melena, por inercia, también reaccionaban ante el movimiento, sus ojos abiertos dejaban notar sus zafiros y…

Nada.

El "clin clin" de los vidrios al caer resonó en la habitación del hotel en donde Arthur había decidido pasar la noche junto a su pareja, llevándose consigo al fantasma de sus recuerdos y el silencio.

Ya sin poder contener aquella presión en el pecho, se dejó llevar por la gravedad sin temor a cortarse las rodillas con los pedazos del espejo ya en el suelo o manchar más su costoso traje con la sangre que recorría de sus manos.

¿Por qué le atacaba tanto aquel pasado? ¿Por qué justo el día que había dado por hecho el no volver a sufrir de tal manera? ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecérselo? ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con su tormento diario al verlo?

_¿Porqué simplemente no puedo ser libre?_

Lloró y lloró más por el dolor de aquella eterna herida de su corazón la cual aun era incapaz de cerrar. 

"_**¿Estarás riendo como lo solías hacer?"**_

* * *

_Lo sé, me salió algo corto… y tal vez tampoco capté bien la idea (no se me da bien el angst 9.9U). El próximo capítulo pueda a que lo suba la próxima semana~ :')_

_Gomen u_u_

_Gracias por leer! n-n/ un reviewcito please~~ *o*_


End file.
